electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandits and the Jewel of Luck 2
Event Start: 10/05/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 10/11/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. The Bandits and the Jewel of Luck Part1 Event will be coming soon! Oh my! Look how generous the rewards are for the Quest Event! The UR card attainable as reward for the Part one Individual Ranking Reward and Part 2 Individual Ranking Reward will be different from one another!!! Furthermore, the UR card you will receive as Completion Reward will be different from the UR card you will receive from the Individual Ranking Reward! Caution:The Wonderland Cards rejoining the summons will not have any status boosts. Part 1 will last from 09/28 17:00 to 10/04 20:00 PDT, and Part 2 will last from 10/05 17:00 to 10/11 20:00 PDT. Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Get a helping with these. Additional Personal Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Additional Team Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Additional Rewards Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Galado (2x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various event summons: Story * Episode 3 Narrator: Galado ran into her room to confirm the contents of her safe. Galado: "Good...It's still there..." ???: "So that is where you hide it." Galado: "Who are you!?" Narrator: SLAM Galdo: "!?" Narrator: Galado looks obviously disturbed at the cannon next to Hide & Seek. Galado: "Where are you pointing that to..." Hide & Seek: "To your treasure, Schizanthus of course." Galado: "What are you talking about. The Jewel is right..." L: "Mine!" Narrator: L has snuck in next to her and taken the jewel from the safe. Galado: "I thought you were my guard!" L: "Yeah? That's true. But I had to or else they would hurt me." Hide & Seek: "Good job, L. Now pass it over here!" L: "Sure! Catch!" Galado: "No!" Narrator: WHIP! Galado attempts to reroute the jewel. But instead nearly strikes L. L: "Whoa..." Narrator: WHIP! Neo: "What are you doing to my L!" Galado: "Get out of my way. I must..." Hide & Seek: "The real Schizanthus! Mine now!" Black Sheep: "I will protect my master's jewel." Narrator: SLASH! Hide & Seek: "Wha...?!" Narrator: Someone slashed at Hide & Seek's shoulder. Galado: "Good job, Black Sheep!" Narrator: Galado's ship retrieves the stolen jewel. WHIP! Hide & Seek: "Not so fast!" Narrator: BANG! She stops the whip but at the same time the jewel flies high into the air. Black Sheep: "Leave it to me, master!" L: "L's jumping catch!" Narrator: Schizanthus of good fortune flies in the air. Only to be caught by the luckiest in the room. Galado: "You peasants will never lay hands on my jewel!" * Episode 4 Hide & Seek: "Ouch." Meichel: "Boss, show us some guts!" Narrator: Back in the lair, Meichel the mechanic was tending Hide & Seek's wounds. Meichel: "Oh no! We are short on parts! Wait a sec...Maybe I put it here." Hide & Seek: "How could I let this happen. That attack was not hard to dodge." Dute: "That is what you are upset about? I would think otherwise." Hide & Seek: "..." (previously in the bedroom) Galado: "Keep your dirty hands off my jewel!" Narrator: BLAM! Chersh: "Ouch!" Hide & Seek: "Chersh?" Chersh: "This jewel is not as pretty as I thought." Galado: "Y, you...I thought I destroyed you!" Chersh: "Yeah but we have one hell of a mechanic. She can fix anything. Right, boss?" Black Sheep: "Enough chatter! Hand over the Schizanthus!" Hide & Seek: "Chersh, run!" Galado: "You think it is that easy? Chersh: "Did I not tell you? We have one hell of a mechanic." Narrator: Chersh brings out a spherical machine and paces it on the floor. BOMB! Galado: "Smoke bomb?" L: "Neo, we should go too!" Neo: "B, but...!" (back on the train) Dute: "You left Chersh behind. But she was the one that saved your ass." Chersh: "You left me behind?!" Hide & Seek: "Um...That is not true Chersh. I was just..." Dute: "Something about responsibility, right? So... Your wound is your own responsibility. No need for Meichel to tend to it." Hide & Seek: "I... Agh..." Meichel: "Hey, cut it out. Leave the poor boss alone. She is hurt." Hide & Seek: "Poor boss...?" Dute: "She is the boss after all." Hide & Seek: "...I know, I know. I can't get by without your help." Dute: "Oh, now she is sulking. Speaking of which! What happened to L and her friends?" Hide & Seek: "Oh yes, L! Although she was working for Galado, she did help us in the end. And was even having fun doing so. I thought we got away together but lost sight of her. Maybe we should have recruited her to our gang." Chersh: "Hey, boss! Why did you let her get away! I want a younger cute member to hang with too!" Hide & Seek: "She is actually more talented than you." Chersh: "No way!" (in the city) Narrator: Grrrrrrr L: "My tummy grumbled. Someone must be rumoring about me." Neo: "I really don't think so." L: "I have a hunch. Geez, I'm hungry." Neo: "...Yes. Me, too." player_name: (Of course we did not get paid by Galado but at least we were not punished.) Narrator: Grrrrrrr L: "Argh!!!! I'm starving! I'm starving!" Neo: "L, the more noise you make, the more hungry you will be and more sad... player_name, enough with the long face. Let's talk about something fun!" player_name: (But Neo's eyes are not smiling at all.) Mei: "What on earth are you doing in the middle of the road?" L: "Mei! Ohhhh, you have food!" Mei: "Yes? I bought it with my own money. Why? You have a problem?" Spike: "It was difficult taking care of chicken." Neo: "C-c-could I have a bite?" Mei: "Huh? No way! I am almost finished with it!" Neo: "Please!" L: "Please! Meanie Mei, please!" Mei: "No, no, no, no! Spike, we must get away! They are animals!" Spike: Yes Miss Mei, good day to you all. I will see you again." Narrator: Brrrrrrrrr player_name: (Mei and Spike ran off as fast as they could.) Neo: "Not so fast..." L: "He, he, he... I am not called god speed L for nothing!" player_name: (Who ever called her that?) Neo & L: "WAITTTTTT!!!" player_name: (Weren't they starving?) Girl: "Wow! They run so fast!" Mother: "No, no no. If you do something dangerous like that, the Steam Engine Bandits will whisk you away." Girl: "Ok. I will be good." Narrator: Steam Engine Bandits. The notorious thieves that run a chill down every mogul in the 1st Avenue. They steal the most precious item i the house and disappear like steam. Many searched for their lair, but never found it. Chooga chooga chooga choo choo! The underground train runs secretly... End